How Did We Not Know!
by TinaraXx
Summary: Whilst on their way back from New Orleans, turbulence reveals some unwanted secrets and the plane goes crashing down. What will happen? And where are they? mainly JJ but includes the team and Will and Henry, cause i love them!
1. Chapter 1

How Did We Not Know?

The atmosphere was calming, but something wasn't right. She took in a deep, painful breath. Her previous day she was fighting with an UNSUB. Their profile said not to approach him, but she did. He held a young woman at gun point, so JJ wasn't going to just stand and watch as the terrified woman fought her attacker.

The UNSUB noticed JJ's presence and flung the young woman to the ground. He suddenly charged at JJ, and she too was flung to the ground. It was too sudden and JJ didn't have the time to react. He started off by punching her in the stomach, then the face. In the end, he resided to kicking her in the ribs. She resisted the urge to kick him where it hurt most, as he stood over her. Instead she kicked his knee and he came tumbling to the ground. She pulled herself off the ground and pulled her gun off the floor. She shakily pointed it at the offender, as the rest of the team piled in. The man was apprehended, and here she is now.

The rest of her team was busy occupying themselves. Derek Morgan, a dark skinned, muscular man, was listening to his IPod. He was sitting opposite of Spencer Reid, the team's genius and book of statistics. He was reading one of his many books. The team leader, Aaron Hotchner or 'Hotch', was reading another case file, for when they arrived back to the Behavioural Analysis Unit (BAU) in Quantico, Virginia. The eldest of the group, David Rossi, was sitting opposite of Aaron, drinking a glass of scotch. He gave Emily Prentiss a glance, sending a message through his looks. Emily, a raven haired woman, understood his message. She was sitting across from JJ, who was staring out the window with a blanket covering her shoulders. Her beautiful blonde hair shone in the dimly lit jet. Her ocean blue eyes, full of hurt.

Emily stood up and sat down next to JJ, so she could give her some comfort. She placed a hand on her shoulder, and watched as JJ flinched slightly. "What's wrong, JJ?" Emily asked, slightly worried for her friends state.

"I'm fine Emily. I just miss Will and Henry." JJ replied tiredly.  
"And…"

"I don't know. I'm just really, really tired." JJ answered whilst Emily shook her head in disapproval. She knew JJ wouldn't tell her what was wrong. She was too stubborn to admit she still felt the pain from yesterday.

She wouldn't blame her for not telling the truth. Emily hadn't exactly been truthful to her shrink, when she told her that she had started a romantic relationship with a man named Sergio. Hotch had to laugh. Emily was using her cat, Sergio, as an excuse for her moving on with her life, after the tragedy that shook everyone. Nevertheless, JJ was entitled to her privacy. She would tell her when she's ready.

JJ drew another deep breath, trying to clear her mind. She couldn't stop herself from quietly hissing in pain. Her ribs really hurt. All the movement of turbulence on the jet was making her slightly nauseated. She looked at her watch. Nine forty pm. Two more hours to go. She closed her eyes. She may as well try to get some sleep today. Emily and the team kept a close eye on her, even Reid, who was the furthest away from her. He watched her breathing patterns. They were slightly jaggered, but giving the fact that she was almost beaten to an unrecognisable state, he let it pass.

It hadn't even been twenty minutes when JJ was awoken by turbulence. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes, pushing herself out of her chair to walk up the aisle to the back of the jet, where drinks and beverages were kept. He hid in the cupboard next to the small bar fridge. It wasn't exactly the best place to hide, but the agents wouldn't have expected it. He could see the whole team from his angle. He watched quietly as JJ reached for a bottle of water from the fridge. Before she placed a hand on the bottle she was pulled back, as the jet took a sudden nose dive. The whole team was on alert. The smell of fuel burning masked the air. All the agents, who were sitting down, held on to the leather seating as tight as possible. JJ, however, was knocked unconscious as she fell and hit the corner of the door frame. Luckily there was no door, so therefore there weren't any chances of getting stuck in the small room. The only thing supporting her was that wall, with her body wedged up against it. The last thing she saw was white.


	2. Chapter 2

_The last thing she saw was white…._

The putrid smell of smoke filled her nostrils. That smell made her feel sick. She lay there, on the ground, willing herself to open her eyes. She tried her hardest to open them, but she couldn't even move. Her body was numb. No, it isn't numb; it's her muscles giving up. God, why does her stomach hurt so much? After a few minutes, JJ could finally hear the noises around her. She could hear people coughing and the sound of fire burning; crackling away. She could hear footsteps. And they were really close too. With all her strength, she forced her eyes open, only to be met by darkness. Why is it so dark? She thought. She could see Hotch in the distance, getting up to help Emily and the rest of the team. If only she had a way to indicate where she was. Waving her arms would be no use; she could barely feel the damn things! Hell, the only thing she did feel was pain! Before she knew it, it was dark again.

Hotch was able to get everyone else off the plane, except JJ. He had no idea where she was. "Has anyone seen JJ?!" he yelled. All he got in response was silence.

Emily was the first to get back up and run to the jet. She remembered JJ going into the back. Emily carefully made her way into the back of the destroyed jet. She found her friends unconscious body, lying under rubble. She gasped when she saw the small trail of blood near her friends head. She bent down to remove some of the rubble off her when something caught her eye.

Hotch, Morgan, Reid and Rossi were all sitting by the wreckage assessing all their injuries. Morgan had a sprained wrist, Reid had a few cuts and bruises, Rossi and Hotch had both burst an ear drum. Neither of the agents knew what kind of state Emily or JJ was in.

All the agents were pulled out of thought when a loud gunshot was heard from the jet. Moran was the first to enter the jet, with the other agents following behind. Morgan found Emily, lying in a pool of blood. Luckily the bullet got her arm, but that meant she wouldn't be able to lift things and she was more likely to get an infection. "He took JJ." Emily said in gasps. A look of confusion spread across all the teams face. Who is HE? Reid ran out of the jet and looked around. There was no one in sight. How did they not know there was a psychotic serial killer on board the FBI's very own jet?

He ran with the blonde draped across his shoulder. Everything was going to plan. He had her, the glue of the team, the almost innocent one of them all. She was the bait. He walked over to a clearing and laid her down in the middle. She looked so beautiful in her unconscious state. He just hoped she wouldn't put up a fight when she woke, and giving the fact that she was now moaning and moving her head, it wouldn't be long before she would.

The team had found a safe place to hide from the oncoming storm. Reid had predicted that it would rain because of the cold weather and the quiet rumbling in the distance. Of course, he was right. The rain forced itself down, making anything in it, soaking in seconds. Emily thought of how JJ would be right now. Whether she was under cover or not. As if reading Emily's thoughts, Rossi said, "she's going to be fine, Emily. JJ is a strong woman." Emily had to nod at that. She remembered how JJ had fought the UNSUB back in New Orleans. She didn't back down until he was on the floor. That she admired about JJ. She was too stubborn for her own good. The crackling of thunder brought her out of her thoughts. It was colder now.

JJ had awoken in fright. Where was she? It took her a few seconds to realise how cold she was, and how wet she was. It was raining. The harsh beat of rain stung as it connected with her skin. It hurt like hell on her stomach. Why does it hurt so much? She looked around, her neck hurting as she turned it. Before she could comprehend what was going on, he kicked her in the ribs. She gasped in pain as he hit her already bruised rib. The pain was agonising, after her bone cracked. The UNSUB smiled at her pain. She rolled onto her side, to try hide from the oncoming attacks. It was useless. He still continued to beat her.

The team had managed to get some sleep in, as they huddled close together. If this island wouldn't kill them, hypothermia would. The sun had risen, but neither of the agents knew the approximate time. It was still pretty cloudy outside. "We need to find some sort of food and we need firewood." Hotch said, stating the obvious. Emily and Reid looked hurt.

"What about JJ?" Reid asked.

"We need to find her, too!" Emily stated after.

The other agents had a look of guilt across their faces. How could they have forgotten about JJ? "Okay, umm. We will split into groups. Emily and Derek will search for JJ. Reid, Rossi and I will search for resources like food and fire wood." Hotch planned out. Reid still looked sad. He wanted to help find JJ, but he knew his skills were needed to determine what was safe to eat and touch.

"We will meet back here before sun down. Let's get going!" Morgan stated.

The teams headed out in search for their lost friend and supplies.

JJ briefly opened her eyes. It was daytime, thank God. She was scared. Scared of what would happen if she didn't make it. What would Will say to his only son, Henry, when Mummy doesn't come home? What will the team tell Will, when his wife doesn't come off the plane? She lived everyday thinking it could be her last. She just didn't think she would go down this way. She was growing concerned. Every time she would open her eyes, after being unconscious or asleep, she felt nauseated. JJ hated being sick, but it was natures way of telling her something was wrong. She placed a tentative hand on her stomach, gasping as she felt the bump on her belly. No, she couldn't be. Not now. She laid there, on her back, silently crying and cursing to herself. They were getting hungry.

Emily and Derek had been searching for two hours now and they still couldn't find their friend. They continued to walk, or limp in Emily's case, ignoring the pain from their injuries and the rumbling of their stomachs. They approached a fairly large clearing, but stopped when they saw the figure in the middle. Emily's breath caught in her throat as tears started to trickle down her face. It was JJ, lying beaten and bloody. They ran over to where she was. She was conscious, just.

"Get out of here!" JJ sputtered.

It was too late. Out of no where, JJ's attacker knocked Derek to the ground. He was now unconscious. Emily didn't bother to fight. She feared the safety of her friends, her family. So she ran. She ran for safety, and to hopefully find the others.

She had been walking for so long; she was getting tired of it. She was hungry and tired. Shear exhaustion was wearing her out. Why couldn't she find anyone? Maybe it was a bad idea leaving them… she thought. There was no use in walking back. She didn't know which way to go.

He awoke to see his 'little sister' lying next to him. She looked terrible. JJ looked like she had been hit by a truck several times. Of course, he knew what being hit by a truck whilst being in a car looked like, because he was the one to help Emily a couple of years ago when it happened to her. But this looked and felt worse. He wasn't angry at the man who did this, he was angry because he didn't stop it in time. If only he knew what was going on. He could have stopped this terrible drama. He looked down at her. She was stirring. He looked around. Seeing no one in sight, he carefully woke her.

After a couple of minutes, she was fully conscious. He pulled her up and the pair carefully started walking, keeping a very close eye out for the psychopathic killer. Their plan was to find shelter before the night was over and to hopefully find food, to build their energy. And by the looks of it, rain was certain.

Hotch, Rossi and Reid had scavenged for about two hours when they heard loud footsteps approaching them. They braced themselves, for the possible fear of it being someone else, someone they didn't want to walk into. Before they even started to run, they heard another set of footsteps coming from the opposite direction. The first set of footsteps had stopped, but instead of silence, there was a rather large ruffling sound ending with a loud groan. The second set of footsteps stopped, but also instead of silence, was an all too familiar voice. It was Emily. "He got Derek. He's got them." She panted.

The whole team, minus JJ and Derek, started walking back to where they thought was a safe place to stay the night. There it was, the cave they had previously slept the night in. Relief washed over them, but so did guilt. They were happy they had shelter, but their two missing colleagues didn't.

They had been walking for a long time. But when Derek saw the cave with a glowing light inside, he was instantly alert. JJ was almost unconscious, due to the lack of energy and the amount of pain she was in. he carefully picked her up, bridal style. He waited for her to protest, but surprisingly, she didn't. He walked with her in his arms up to the opening of the cave, only to be met by four very familiar faces. Finally they had been reunited. Everyone shared whatever food they found. Although, everyone was disappointed when JJ refused to eat. She wasn't feeling up to it. They had all assessed their injuries again, and decided to do rounds in staying up to keep watch.

By six am, the sun was rising. Hotch; Derek, Rossi and Reid had planned to go out to the spot where the ruffling noises were heard. As they approached the area they noticed a lot of shrub and dirt had been removed from the ground. It was there where they found their UNSUBS body lying in a ditch in the ground. He was dead. They made their way back to Emily and JJ to deliver some good news.

"The UNSUB is dead!" Reid screeched. He was so happy no one else could be put through any more harm. It was when JJ cringed he thought he said it maybe a little too loud. Before they knew it, strong winds and a loud humming noise was heard from near where the jet crashed. All the agents ran towards the noise, Hotch and Derek helped JJ walk. As they neared the crash site, they could hear people calling their names. The team was glad to find the head of the bureau, Erin Strauss, looking for them along with a couple of SWAT men and a medic. As soon as they were seen, they were ushered into the helicopter, where they were flown to the nearest hospital.

On the journey to the hospital, Strauss let all the agents call their families. Whilst JJ was talking to her husband, Will, and her son, Henry, the rest of the team debriefed Strauss on the events that transpired. Erin made a mental note to talk to JJ privately another day. JJ hung the phone up and placed it in Hotch's hand, letting him know that he had to call his seven year old boy, Jack.

What felt like hours were only minutes. It took the helicopter around forty minutes to reach St. Grace hospital in Virginia. The helicopter doors opened and before anyone could get out, Penelope Garcia was helping them. Will and Henry helped JJ out whilst Jack and Hotch's new girlfriend, Beth, helped him out. All the agents and their families were guided through the hospital doors. Leaving Strauss to watch their large family walk away….

_**Thanks to everyone who read my story! It's really appreciated…. This story was for my latest English assignment at high school. I handed it in on Friday (21/9/12). This is the end of the story. I really hoped you liked it!**_

_**Until next time;**_

_**TinaraXx**_


End file.
